An ice maker is a device that makes ice cubes and deposits the ice cubes into an ice receptacle from which the ice cubes can be dispensed to a recipient container for use by a consumer. The ice maker may be a stand-alone device or may be included in a freezer that includes a freezer space that may or may not be connected to a refrigerator that includes a refrigerated space. Ice dispensers are known to include an auger to move the ice out of the ice receptacle and into a chute for delivery on demand to the consumer. The ice in the ice receptacle, however, may stick together making it difficult to dispense ice cubes consistently or even preventing the dispensation of ice cubes altogether.